The DETERMINATION to move foward
by Kooda
Summary: Two years had passed from the destruction the Barrier. Now both humans and monsters must face up to new opportunities and threats and to find the determination to move foward. Rated T, but M-rated scenes may happen. Than I will be putting the proper warning at the beginning of the chapter.


At the beginning some announcements;

\- It is the first story that I write in English so be gentle and feel free to point out my mistakes

\- The story takes place after a True Pacifist Ending (without prior completion of the Genocide path).

\- Frisk is a girl. I know they are neutral-gender, but during the game I always thought of her as a girl.

\- This is the version of the world where Frisk has "places to go."

\- I'm not quite in write romance, but if I ever get idea like this I warn in advance that I support canonical pairs; UndynexAlphys, TorielxAsgore.

\- I support theory that not all fallen humans were children nor harmless.

\- Reviews = new chapters

Story text

Normal talking

SHAUTING

 _PAPYRUS TALKING_

"Thoughts"

" _Radio, television, communication via electronics"_

****** - POV or scene change

/ - retrospection

* * *

Flames burning her body all the way to the bone

" _Frisk_?"

Spear piercing thought her heart

" _Frisk?_ "

Explosion tearing her to pieces

„ _Frisk wake up!"_

Trident pinning her up on the earth like the butterfly.

„ _Wake up already!_ "

Frisk jolted sharply, as if just coming from the nightmare, the contents of which could not remember clearly. Taking a few deep breaths, she spends a few seconds to remind herself her whereabouts. She was lying in bed, her bed in her own room, in her family home in the suburbs of the New York. Without Flowey, and no one tried to steal her soul, although for some time it looked as if her heart was trying to jump out of the chest. She looked to the side, standing on the desk clock showed a few minutes to eight am. Defeating sudden desire to call the menu and load the SAVE from the previous evening before she had eaten the day-before-yesterday pizza for dinner; probably the source of her nightmares, turned her attention to the source of the noise. The drone hung over her, creating an annoying noise. It was the latest project of her crazy brother. Assistant drone controlled by using brain waves, equipped with a camera, microphone and seizures. On paper is a wonderful invention that has to give disabled people some independence. In practice, for now at least, the annoying flying piece of metal connected to a relay in her brother's room, by which the teen can control the device even from another continent

Julian, damm it! And what if I'd been naked? – Frisk asked a politely at the same time with all her strength, throwing the pillow in flying device. Drone neatly avoids incoming projectile, which hit a muffled into the wall and fell to the floor.

„ _I would send you bill for therapy. Mom's calling you for breakfast so get up you couch potato. You two go shopping, remember?" –_ came from the speakers. The quality of the sound generated by the device still wasn't great, but was better than the speech synthesizer, which used the previous version..

How is it possible that you can be so irritating, while sitting on the other side of the world? – she asked a rhetorical question, at the same time thinking about what the hour may be now in the Japan. She could imagine that grandfather and Machiko came out for dinner, otherwise Julian would not want to use his inventions so openly. Frisk, as well as her siblings, could not bring herself to call a partner of her grandfather, "grandmother", it was difficult to compare this term for a woman who just turned thirty years old.

„ _It's a talent of mine, but you love me anyway, right little sis?"_

\- Like the pain in the ass, now fly off because I must dress myself – she snorted moving aside her blanket and starting to lift the bottom of the upper part of her pyjamas

„ _Ok, ok. Don't do anything drastic"_

The device performs a tactical retreat, disappearing behind the door.

Frisk sighed with resignation, then threw the side of the foot of the bed, inserting them into slippers, then she went to the window, to vigorously push the curtains. When fabric disappeared the rays of the winter sun immediately used the opportunity to illuminate the room. Dawn outside the window looked like a taken straight from the postcard; fresh white snow covered the usually neat lawns, and the neighboring houses she could see the first Christmas decorations. The neighbors ' kids across the street had already managed to build a snow Fort and start to prepare ammunition for a snowball fight. On the ploughed road seldom appeared random car or plough

In moments like this she was glad that her parents dozen years ago made a decision that they not let lock themselves in large mason like in prison.

Still yawning she left the room and headed in the direction of the bathroom across the corridor. Carefully having closed the door into the room, she stood up in front of a mirror and for a moment studied one's reflection. "Despite everything, it is still me" proceeded for her through. Within two last years in her appearance a few substantial changes occurred, firstly; grew almost twenty centimeters. For her hair also grew enough so that can tie them into ponies, although she hoped that soon they would be enough long so that they let interlace into the plait just as Mike's. But the fact that last month she bought the first bra was most important, admittedly smallest size, however now she wasn't a child anymore.

After she washed herself and get dressed Frisk went down to the kitchen. Seeing that her mother was talking on the phone, she silently sat at the table, and then pour a bowl of cereal, then add some milk. Putting in her mouth first spoonful of sweet, chocolate balls she listens carefully, trying to catch the content of the conversation.

\- Yes, thank you mr. Anders. No, of course I won't let her go to Atlanta, If they want to spend Christmas with their grandchildren they can come here, we'll fit. – colder than ice timbre of Hana's voice was almost exclusively reserved for Frisk's grandparents. That in combination with her lawyer's last name could mean only one thing; soon there will be another trial.– I'll show the good will If you could guarantee me, that Francesca will return. – the woman listened to the lawyer's response. At the sound of her real name Frisk smiled involuntarily at the memory of the shock that went through her friends, when they found that "Frisk", not the name that is specified in her birth certificate. – As you see. And what with the case which recently we discussed? You are certain, that nothing can be done?

A war for custody of Frisk and her siblings were fought in the courts almost since the death of the children's father. The girl was not even a month old when this happen.- Okay, thank you. Please prepare the papers, I will sign them after the Christmas. I also wish you a happy Christmas.

At the very bottom of the conflict stood Frisk's grandparents deep confidence that her mother-foreigner is not suited to rise heirs of Ricardson family. The story as old as world but the ending has not yet been written.

If her mother was an ordinary housewife, who have to get into debt to hire second-rate lawyers the case would end a long time ago. However, both Hana Iwakura and Ricardsons had money and influences, therefore the fight already dragged on a dozen or so years. It is enough to say that her siblings in the meantime came of age and stopped being the subject of litigation. Unfortunately for Frisk the longed-for freedom was supposed to come only in six years.

As if that weren't enough for her grandfathers doubled efforts after for "adventure" in the Underground from before two years. The fact that Frisk got lost and fell during the family trip didn't improve the situation. Of course she didn't suspect an elderly couple of evil intentions, on their place everyone would worry for the safety of the youngest granddaughter. Especially considering the company in which she left the mountain.

The statement that first contacts among the two races were difficult was a considerable oblique statement. Just over fifty thousand creatures* emerging from under the mountain which everyone regarded as the legendary gate to the hell shocked the mankind. It is enough to say that Frisk only knew how many times the girl had had to LOAD so that it was possible to avoid bloodshed and dustshed. For two last years she has often asked herself If the process would proceed more easily if for her the mother allowed her to become ambassador.

Actually a possibility of using the magic as an alternative to the rapidly decreasing stock of fossil fuels and the atomic energy was what had convinced people for making an attempt to build the new society with monsters. Despite everything the integration process proceeded slowly, with smaller or greater friction. In spite of the efforts of both sides, still didn't manage to eradicate deep-rooted prejudice on both sides of the barricade. It is enough to say, that every now and then in the press and of television news reports on discovering the heap of dust or a human corpse mutilated with the magic appeared. In this second Frisk case she has always felt pricking fear. Human souls didn't disappear after death as quickly as the souls of monsters, even If weren't appropriately protected it could hang there a few days. Yet still she hoped that nobody would decide to claim human souls and start another war, since how Einstein said; „I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones."

However, they were also good moments. Almost year ago monsters were officially recognized as citizens of the United States what let them take the legal employment up and open up one's own business. Admittedly disbanding the Kingdom of Monsters and giving most of content of the kingdom's treasure back for the government were a prize. Somebody could think that Asgore and Toriel should be bent with such a turn of things, however, it seemed that it had been just the opposite. In one of the rare moments when weren't at each other's throats (or more accurately; when Toriel weren't at Asgore's throat) they decided about selling remaining gold before the price of the precious metal drops and then for dividing money between monsters and giving one's crowns back (and of a few other artefacts about the historical significance) as the gift for Smithson Institute. Thanks to this their subjects had quite specific funds for starting a new life on the surface. This money has been really needed since apart from a few exceptions for the first months monsters had a problem with finding any job. Fortunately, more and more employers started noticing benefits of hiring magic wielding employees .

\- Damm, I forgot my purse - Hana almost slapped herself on the forehead. Yes, the forgetfulness was one of her biggest disadvantages unquestionably - wait here, I will come back right away - she turned from the daughter and returned home.

Waitning for her mother to come back Frisk try to entertain herself by making small snowman from the fresh snow on the bonnet. Then suddenly she felt vibrating of the cell phone in the pocket. Having brought the device to light she peeked at the screen and answer the call.

\- Hi grandma. - she said. In spite of heroic efforts the Frisk's mother she never managed to gain the total ban of Ricardsons contacts with her children.

" _Francesca, darling_ " - from the entire family only grandparents still used her real name - " _we just thought with the grandfather whether you like to spend Christmas with us in Atlanta. So long ago we didn't see ourselves and you would get to finally meet Laura_ " an elderly lady meant the wife of her second son; Jared. Young couple, where the groom just hit fifty three, got married before the year and from obvious reasons the Frisk mother didn't express desire for the participation in the ceremony.

Barely the question of the old lady died away the girl moved the cell away and looked at the display. Next scowling slightly again put the phone call for the ear.

\- Grandmother, after all we agreed that you wouldn't be recording me. - Told partly by the tone accusing, partly tired out. Really, sometimes she was under the impression that he is playing with some strange connecting the spy film with the family comedy.

 _"Where you got this idea from darling? Is that your paranoid mother told you something like this? "_

Frisk rolled it eyes once again asking himself the rhetorical question why he cannot have a normal family. For her the mother and grandparents hit with the level of a mutual dislike the each even beat tense relation between Asgore and Toriel.

\- Julian installed the software detecting attempts to recording.

A silence which lay on the other side receivers was more than enough telling.

\- Grandmother? - she asked with light anxiety.

 _"I am here, I here sunshine... You know that we are doing it for your own sake, right? It through carelessness of your mother you fell into that horrible place and you almost die."_ Yes, events in the Underground became a crowning argument of Jeremy and Amanda Ricardsons in the fight for rights to the custody " _I and the grandfather only want you to be happy and safe. Just how your father would want to._ "

\- I know grandmother - she answered feeling for her anger slowly melting away. - and I would like to arrive to you for Christmas, but after what you did mum will never let me fly to Atlanta alone. - she explained meaning the incident happend a few weeks after her return to the surface, when people rented by her grandfather arrived to the Frisk school accompanied by lawyers demanding giving up the child. Fortunately it reached nothing apart from an angry exchange because principal, experienced with relatives fighting for the custody, didn't let intimidate herself but called the police.

 _"It was stupid from our side, I apologise"_ about Ms Ricardson it was possible to say a lot of thing, but it wasn't certainly possible to accuse her, that wasn't able to admit to having made a mistake.

 _-_ Talk with mum, I wouldn't like to wait to the eighteen to see you again. - she said almost imploringly hoping that for her the grandmother will understand that the conversation should be held over the phone, not by the lawyers.

Silence which lied on the other side provided the line about the fact that Amanda accurately had deciphered intentions of the granddaughter.

 _"I will try. I love you "_

\- I love you too grandmother -she answered hearing sound of the opened door.

The Shops at Columbus Circle very well prepared for the coming Christmas. Omnipresent decorations and posters being blatant announcing reductions only gave customers' willingness to leave one's hard-earned money here. Even though humans was majority of the crowd, it was possible also to notice the certain number of equally hard-pressed monsters. Right before the first Christmas on the surface the second ones acknowledged that it was possible to connect with the human celebration and to celebrate together their traditions.

A three children squat down on the nearby small bench riveted the Frisk attention. Two human girls and monster boy, clearly belonging to the same kind as Undyne, in the concentration watched the bottle of water kept by one of the girls. Liquid in the bottle suddenly revived and lazily flowed from the container resisting laws of physics. Judging by the concentration being shown on the face of the blonde, Frisk at once worked out, that girl must be an owner of the magical core.

\- Come on Ellie, try to make a heart – second girl, probably her older sister, obviously try to encourage her. .

At first the shapeless mass of water a moment later formed the shape of the ball

\- Okay, now focus. You must imagine the shape water is supposed to assume which, your magic will do the rest. - a boy suggested with the tone of the expert.

The sphere of water vibrated dangerously and then slowly formed in a little bit lopsided, but recognizable heart.

Two years ago something happened what nobody expected; monsters came back to the surface and along with them a magic returned. It started happening some three months after destroying the Barrier, just when relationships on the human-monsters line finally started going to better. From the entire world began to flow the news about the sudden appearance of magical abilities at the people, in the superior majority of the children and of teenagers.

/

Frisk sat on the sofa between Michelle and Julian examining the special edition of the message.

Attentively she observed clearly disturbed Alphys, who crumpling the edge of her lab coat. Former royal scientist didn't look, to put it mildly, too happy because of being in spotlight. However due to her knowledge she was chosen "voluntarily" for explaining to people the nature of the magic.

\- Do I understand well? Sudden appearance of magic in humans is related to liberation of your race? - to her misfortune the presenter clearly didn't intend to settle for with incomplete explanation

\- Y-yes, I m-mean... - she swallowed hard, nervously, furtively looking at the scene in distinct seeking the support - e-every m-m-monster has something what we are c-calling the magical c-core. I-it is performing the role of the m-magazine of the magical e-energy and trans- transmitter, letting it get out outside the b-body. - she cut off - I t-think that it is possible to d-d-determine it as the organ being u-used to cast s-spells. Its c-capacity and the k-kind are being defined as b-birth, a p-power and a t-t-type of the magic a user will be able to u-use which d-depend on them. - she stopped for a moment most clearly waiting for possible questions, when none fell down continued - w-we monsters are m-made mostly o-of the m-magic with the l-little bit of p-physical matter, h-however humans are m-made mostly of the p-physical matter w-with little bit of m-magic. B-but sometimes h-happens, that the a-a-additive of the m-magic i-in human b-body is enough big to the m-magical core m-manages to f-form. We are c-calling such people m-mages, b-but... - again stopped most clearly having quiet hope that Asgore or Toriel will replace her at further explanations. This wish immediately came true and yet-still-a king picked up the thread.

\- Doctor wanted to say, that because of physical nature humans are cannot to produce magic in the sufficient quantities to be able to gather it in the core and cast spells. - it was clear that both boss monsters has much more experience in public speeches - Therefore must obtain it from the outside source; of magic emitted by monsters. The barrier which held us prisoner in the Underground not only in terms of physics cut us off from world, but also constituted the barrier for the magic. After the war human mages started weakening until their power disappeared, probably within a few months or years.

\- But now you came back, so please to tell me Mr Dreemurr what can world expect?

\- For some time mages will still appearing frequently, but then the number of new cases will stabilize. Before the war weak magical powers appeared at one man on one hundred, similar to the level of the average monster at one to the ten thousands. Of people with really tremendous cores will be few, a dozen or so perhaps several dozen, considering the current population. The generality of people will have a water magic at its disposal, it because its comprising majority of your bodies. They will also be happening cases of the electric, plant and healing magic, particularly the last one is very much valuable. Perhaps we will also see one or two cases of the fire magic, but I wouldn't expect that because this type of the magic requires the very tremendous core or strong connecting with the fire.

\- Do you have some advice for people whose magic already awoken and parents of magical children?

\- Whatever you do; don't panic. It can sound duff, but magic cores are a kind of defensive system of your bodies. Therefore in most cases for activating the core is reaching under the influence of strong emotions. The panic will cause, that your bodies will be convinced that they are threatened by danger and consequently power of your magic will increase and it will be harder to control it.

/

So the magic returned. Human governments had a lot of problems with entering right regulations, from the other side sudden appearance of magic humans let the certain number of monsters find the work as teachers. Recently an additional subject was entered into schools; Bases of the magic, divided in the theoretical block and practical, where the second one was intended for monsters children and young mages.

Of course humans wouldn't be themselves if didn't try to find and to systematize all living mages. The task turned out to be exceptionally difficult, because a way to detect the magic core in humans before it wakes up didn't exist. At the moment best what they managed to invent there was a compulsory registration of all citizens with magical abilities, of both humans and monsters, with specifying the type of controlled magic and the probable potential. For now, at the present title of the strongest was held by a Polish nun with the unpronounceable family name, having a healing magic about such a power that church authorities tried to call it miracles.

It was almost funny how many religions had a problem with come to term with monsters come back. Not all leaders were in a privileged position and had balls as the as the Pope to announce that their religious organization on purpose wiped the existence of monsters out of history and officially apologize to one's followers.

Along with her mother Frisk travelled across a shopping centre slowly drawing up the list of gifts. One could think, that two women at the shopping, one adult and second, who just started growing up, meant hours of unnecessary walking to shops and unnecessary expenses. Fortunately, in spite of everything that make them different Frisk and Hana has something in common; reluctance to run round the shops.

When girl's eyesight passed by the toyshop she noticed a pyramid of intensively pink boxes containing figurines well-known robot.

At the moment Mettaton, and most interesting Papyrus, could show most successes off on the surface. An anthropomorphic robot with developed AI quickly catch an interest of such technology worshipers as humans were. Now his new program beats the records of popularity, however, at the beginning, even he couldn't avoid problems. After paying all permits, and costs of the hire of the studio it turned out that it wouldn't be standing for the purchase of the good airtime. Fortunately for the robot a sponsor who covered the cost for a first few months showed up, until the MTT brand started earning its living

As for the skeleton, when the royal guard was dissolved Papyrus lost his sense of purpose. Trying his powers in the cooking quickly and badly became convinced that humans hadn't liked his kitchen what was manifested mainly with throwing plates and accusations of the attempt to poison. Not knowing what next to do with his life, quickly fell into the talons of the gambling. It is enough to say that everyone were horrified when started going to the casino and not less surprised, when started winning. Of course successes in this field quickly pulled the attention of wrong people what was ended with a few dangerous scuffles in dark alleys. In this moment he decided on the safer form of the gambling and transferred his interests in the New York Stock Exchange. At first he invested, with the success, only his own funds, but now already had a circle of trusted customers, which dealt in money receiving considerable commissions from it. Even If it wasn't enough to put a Papyrus name on the list of the richest he was afforded to buy and sustain nice little house on the suburbs in which he settled with the brother. He could also afford such luxury as the brand new car, the model as identical as his bed in the Underground.

Undyne, the same as the majority of former members of the royal guard, quickly found her place in the policing service. Of course many people at first disapprovingly looked at the idea of employing monsters in police and the army but along with the rising number of incidents involving magic such officers became a need. Since few adult mages, at which the core didn't atrophy with time, weren't able enough to control their abilities and former guardsmen had suitable qualifications, choice was obvious.

Suddenly she saw, somewhere in the crowd glimpse of the familiar figure.

\- Mom, look. It is Toriel!

\- It's your in-laws again? - Toriel asked with concern. Everyone who wasn't deprived of at least a basic sense of observation would read out, that Hana is eating off by something. The woman found herself, that from the longer moment was fixing his eyes on the cup of the coffee, letting her thoughts fly around current matters. After she let Frisk go to the shop with arcade game machines, both women could in the peace discuss cases of adults. Actually for two years she felt fear every time lost sight of the daughter, however, knew that she was as much as twelve years old. As much as she hates it she couldn't eternally keep Frisk wrapped in cotton wool.

\- They gave up taking over the total care - Hana got the sip of the coffee, in spite of the cream and the sugar drink had remarkably bitter taste - or want me to think so. - yes, her in-laws were demon players. It isn't possible to develop the small company to the rank of the world tycoon in the field of the technology within scarcely of three generations, playing according to rules. They changed principles, with all means adapting them to one's needs. The same as she. - wrote that they wanted Frisk to spend the month of holidays and the every second winter holidays with them. As well as by turns Christmas and the Easter - in such a way that the woman clenched her fingers around a cup handle that they lightly turned white. Somebody from the side hearing these requests he could regard quite reasonable and worth considering them, however for Hana the compromise indicated the defeat - in any case the another trial will be after the new year.

If not for twelve years of the fight for the right to raise own children, Hana Iwakura-Ricardson could regard her life, in spite of a sudden death of the husband, quite fulfilling

Practically from the conception it was for her destiny to enter the fashion business. Her parents; Miyamoto Sakura and Iwakura Takeo were known models and many was afraid that having a child would disturb theirs careers. They were right, although most probably didn't expect, that this way. Hana came to world of a one July night at the Tokyo University Hospital. Unfortunately at her mother it develop case of DIC. In spite of efforts of doctors, Miyamoto Sakura died scarcely two hours later. Hana's father never forgave her it.

For years the girl didn't want to have nothing common to the fashion business. However one day she reached a conclusion, that with disrespect for dead it would be if she wastethe appearance she inherited which after the mother. At first she was a Miss of Japan then vice-Miss of the Universe, after spending by the following years on catwalk and recording studions she earn enough of money in order to gradaute from Parsons School of Design. However for her promoting of her own brand "Sakura Blossom" in a young age, scarcely 26 years, was biggest achievement. Few years later, during one of the shows, she meet Jason, love of her life. When a year later they got married, she was already pregnant with twins.

Old Ricardsons from the beginning didn't hide that they had dreamt of the other daughter-in-law. Hana's money they count since she, how the patriarch of a family described, had "useless job" as a fasion designer. They hoped that their younger son would follow tracks of his brother and will marry the daughter of one of their business partners.

\- As for this second matter... - here Hana leaned lightly in the direction of Toriel, ans monster did the same. - my lawyer said, that nothing can be done. No court will put

restraining order since your ex isn't searching for the contact with Frisk and I am not able to prove that he is a treat for her.

Toriel put the cup back violently on the saucer, strong enough to make little of liquid spilt.

\- How could this be? He already... - said loud, after a moment realizing that remaining guests of the café are starting watching them - he already murdered as many as six people - added more quietly - how your courts can not see what is threatening with Frisk? - asked with visible anger.

Hana divided this view. From the return of her daughter from Underground she lived in the gnawing anxiety that the Toriel ex-husband can try to complete what he started before the person in front of her stopped him. Unfortunately in the American judicial system it one should prove the guilt not inversely, when on the time of evidence of the one first it wasn't exist. Her lawyer said it clearly.

\- It's also impossible to charge him for murder because all cases became obsolete. The fact that the suspect is immortal is beside the point here - it was a one of weaknesses of their law which still wasn't adapted for the new reality. Since the life span of humans was similar he applied to one charges expiring period, however in case of monsters it wasn't so simple. One races lived longer, other more shorter, or were as immortal as Toriel and her ex-husband. - I tried to persuade the family of this last boy; Preston so that file the civil lawsuit, but they refused. They stated that they didn't want to reopen old wounds, besides for their son when all this happened has only six months life left. So it was just sped up inevitable.

Hana understood the family of Owen Preston, thirty years are very much time, and time eventually heal all wounds. However for her wounds still looking to be healed and she wasn't going to forgive.

* * *

* Since the game isn't giving us detailed information about the population of the Underground I make some calculations;

There are measured ratings of his program during the fight against Mettaton. The fight ends when we reach the indicator 12,000 it isn't known what maximum ceiling is, but always it has been some point of departure. Ratings are a number of receivers adjusted to the given program. Assuming for the simplification that we have one TV set to one household it will come out for 12,000 of the families. Then again, for the simplification, let us assume that monsters are backing the family model 2 +2. After multiplying is left for us, that the population of the Underground is more or less 50,000


End file.
